totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Kim ja dla ciebie jestem ? Kim !
Totalna Porażka - Przetrwaj lub zgiń - Odcinek 13 Bobbie : Ostatnio zrobiło się gorąco , ale czy na pewno . Naomi prawdopodobnie żyje , ale to jest dziwne , ponieważ nie mogliśmy znaleźć jej ciała i nie do kończ jestem tego pewien . Spry7tna z niej dziewczyna . naprawdę przekonała was ,że zginęła . To było dobre show Zaraz to sprawdzimy . A tak to Veneidzia , trzymaj się .. On cię nie powali ! Opening ' Muzyka : Durrara Ending ''Pojawia się kilka zdjęć , Wszyscy uczestnicy na arenie , pustynia , dżungla , wnętrze wieżowca oraz system jaskiń w górze. Ekran zaczyna zjeżdżać na dół odkrywając kolejne postacie. . Tło jest szare i nieco splamione krwią. Kamera zaczyna zjeżdżać , widać Tiarę , która stoi i przygląda się księdze. Jej nogę z boku wtrzyma Vayne z kuszą w dłoniach. Tą dwójkę trzyma na sobie Jolie , która przygląda im się z pogardą , na jej ramieniu siedzi orzeł. Następnie jest Fabiusz , odziany w swoją zbroje i mieczem i jedną ręką trzyma Jolie. Za nogę Fabiusza trzyma się Lee Sin i cieszy się , w dłoni trzyma zamazane zdjęcie. Ich obu trzyma Veneida , która nie jest tym wszystkim zachwycona. W ustach trzyma swój mały sztylet. Jej nogę trzyma Joania i przygląda trzymającego się obok Drawna , ale ten ma odwróconą głowę. Z zakłopotaniem tą dwójkę trzyma Oksan z łańcuchami na ramionach. Potem Miriam trzyma go , ale wydaje się być nieobecna. Ją natomiast trzyma na ręce Quan , a druga ręką trzyma Penelope i patrzą na siebie z zauroczeniem. Obok tej pary zakochanych stoją Lebrik i Zebrik i trzymają się za dłonie i spoglądają na siebie z uśmiechem. Pokazana do góry nogami Naomi skacze z radości .Całkiem na dole stoi odwrócony tyłem Marcin , pokryty ogniem. Z boki spada kropla krwi i ekran zostaje zamazany. Pojawia się serce z sztyletem i z napisem Totalna Porażka – Przetrwaj lub zgiń Kolumna skał , niedaleko gdzie był krater .. Nagle ktoś wstaje i odkaszluję .. 'Naomi : '''O jej .. byłoby blisko .. ''Spogląda na dół .. 'Naomi : '''Co się stało z areną .. Nieważne .. Liczę tylko ,że się stąd wydostanę .. ''Spogląda wokół siebie i wyciąga linę po czym zarzuca ją na górę .. '''Naomi : Dobrze ,ze ten rozwalona paralotnia w ostatniej chwili zadziałała , nie wiem co by się stało , gdybym wtedy zginęła. Cały mój wysiłek .. Naomi wspięła się na miejsce niedaleko krateru .. Naomi : Idę teraz po ciebie Quan , wyzwolę cię z tego .. Dumnie uniosła swój kryształ i popędziła w stronę lasu … Naomi : Liczę ,że mnie nie wyczuje .. Zrujnowany las Lee Sin stacza się .. Lee Sin : Nie mogę oddychać , to naprawdę mój koniec .. Cały sztywny jestem .. Podchodzi do niego Quan , po czym kryształ z jego ust znika .. Quan : '''Zgadzam się , to jest koniec , pozdrów ode mnie Naomi z zaświatów .. '''Lee Sin : '''Ta mała dziewczynka , nie żyje .. '''Quan : Zgadza się , a ty do niej dołączysz ! Chwyta za włócznię po czym ją wbija i kryształ rozlatuje się na kilkaset części . Podnosi jeden kawałek .. Quan : 'Krystalizacja przeszła test , to jest niesamowite .. ''Liże go .. 'Quan : '''Jego krew , ha do czegoś się przydałeś , naprawdę to było imponujące. Teraz .. ''Nagle wstrzymuje się .. '''Quan : Ha , więc żyje .. no to czas chyba ją przywitać .. Ściska pięść , ale znowu zamiast iść chwyta się za głowę i próbuje walczyć .. Quan : 'Nie mogę , ona jest moją znajomą , wybawicielką .. Przestań mi to robić .. ''Coraz gorzej się czuje .. 'Quan : '''Nie ! Darujcie mi wolność ! Nie .. zabije ją .. Ha ha ha Skalpa , blisko miejsca aktywacji '''Fabiusz : '''Ty wciąż żyjesz ! ''Trzyma się jedną ręką na skalpie , jej rana już się zagoiła . 'Veneida : '''Jestem tą , która nigdy nie zginie ''Po czym kopie go nową w twarz i wbija mu się w ramię . Gwałtownie odchodzi i nieumyślnie ą wciąga .. '''Fabiusz : '''Nie , miałaś zginąć ! Skoro nie mogę cię zabić z tobą wskoczę go piekła .. '''Veneida : Misiaczku , naprawdę sądziłeś ,że wpadłabym do lawy . Ja wiem ,ze to wygram ! Fabiusz : Byłem twoim popychadłem , zniszczyłaś mnie .. Veneida : '''Sam się zatraciłeś w tym co robiłeś .. '''Fabiusz : Możliwe , ale chcę być wierny swoim ideałom , pokonam cię w imię moich braci . Wybaczcie mi moje spaczenie .. Veneida : 'Spaczenie , czuję się jak w drętwym dokumencie o rycerzach .. '''Fabiusz : '''Nie będziesz hańbiła mej tradycji ! ''Rzuca się na nią i walczą na pięści , Ale widać ,ze Fabiusz jest wszystkim zmęczony i ciągle czuje ból po ostatniej walce. '''Veneida : '''Na darmo chcesz mnie zabić ! To ja zabiję ciebie ! '''Fabiusz : Nie poddam się , póki dycham ! Veneida : 'Podoba mi się ten pomysł ''Nagle odkopuje go na koniec skalpy , chwyta za stój sztylet co spadł na ziemię , po czym Fabiusz zakłada rękawice i aktywuje mieczyki. 'Fabiusz : '''Więc na ostro . Dobrze , więc pochłonę ciebie ze sobą .. ''Wbija w ziemię po czym pomieszczeni i cała skała zapadają się . Veneida wskakuje na ścianę i biegnie po zawalającym się budynku , a za nią Fabiusz .. '''Veneida : '''Jeszcze masz nadzieję i szansę na zwycięstwo .. '''Fabiusz : Nie ! Ale dorwę cię .. Wciągają się po ledwo co stabilnych skalnych mostach , gdzie aż kipi lawą .. Fabiusz : 'Zniszczę cię w imieniu moich braci ! ''Goni za nią po skalpie , coraz bardziej pewny siebie . Dochodzi do konfrontacji , walczą między sobą podczas , gdy skała wciąż się zawala . '''Veneida : '''Nigdy nie odpuścisz sobie ! Nie ma o tym mowy , nie .. Bo ja to wiem ! '''Fabiusz : Byłaś niehonorową rywalką czas cię .. Nagle Veneida rzuca mu w twarz kamieniem , po czym przecina jego ręce .. Fabiusz : AA ! Nie .. Skała wpada w lawę , odcięte ręce w nią wpadają. Fabiusz pada na , Veneida przystawia mu do gardła mieczyk Fabiusza . Veneida : '''Niestety to jest twój koniec .. '''Fabiusz : '''Zawiodłem , moja misja .. Nie ! '''Veneida : MHAHAHA ! Veneida aktywuje miecz , po czym przebija gardło Fabiusza , a potem kopie jego martwe ciało i wpada do lawy i płonie .. Veneida : 'Tak swój żywot zakończył ten dzielny wojownik ! Kto będzie następny ! Łaknę więcej rozkoszy , niech ktoś mnie zadziwi ! ''Odeszła od miejsca i zaczęła wspinaczkę na górę . Pokój Bobbiego 'Bobbie : '''Juhu ! Veneida w końcu zabiłaś kogoś. Uważam ,że ten Lee Sin niesłusznie odebrał ci to . Czas już chyba aktywować i doprowadzić do konfrontacji na arenie . ''Odpala dziwny przycisk po czym wszyscy trzej uczestnicy pozostali przy życiu dziwnie się rozpraszają . '''Bobbie : Teleportacja , niezły bajer .. Nagle za jego plecami w trzech zamknięciach pojawiają się Naomi , Veneida i Quan .. Veneida : Co się dziej ! Zaraz , to dziecko , Naomi .. No miło cię widzieć .. Naomi : 'Jesteś jeszcze brzydsza niż sądziłam ! '''Quan : '''Uciszcie się , Muszę stąd wyjść .. ''Chwyta za klatki , ale ta go razi prądem . '''Naomi : Eklektyczna klatka , co chcesz z tym zrobić niby !? Bobbie : 'Chcę oznajmić światu , ostatnich ludzi z tego show , którzy przeżyli ! ''Nagle odsłania się kurtyna i pojawia się AikkoxD , , LadyDreamy , Vamelia i ForeverNTM '''Vamelia : Naomi .. nawet nie wiesz ,jak za tobą tęskniłam , czemu tak mnie przeraziłaś ?? ForeverNTM : Za dużo czujesz , za mało myślisz .. Uderza go po czym odlatuje i uderza w ścianę .. ForeverNTM : Bolało .. LadyDreamy : '''W końcu mnie zaprosiłeś . '''AikkoxD : '''Nie wypominaj mi tego . '''Bobbie : Możecie się skupić ! AikkoxD : '''Po co znowu marnujesz nasz czas ? '''Bobbie : Ponieważ , jest to jedna z ważnych chwil . Poznaliśmy dzisiaj trzech finalistów i musimy przygotować arenę do ostatecznej walki , ale nim zaczniemy finał . Jeden , lub jedna z was staną w pojedynku o miejsce w finale ! Naomi : '''Liczę ,ze to będę ja , mam zamiar nie dopuścić do wygranej Veneidy . '''Veneida : Słodziutka , ja już wygrałam ten show . Naomi chce ze złości uderzyć w klatkę , ale wie ,że ją porazi . Naomi : 'Quan .. naprawdę wytrwałeś , więc Lee Sin .. '''Veneida : '''Hmm , więc to on go zabił naprawdę imponujące .. ''Bobbie przysuwa swoje krzesło i siada . '''Bobbie : Chcę ,żebyście coś mi wyjaśnili . A właśnie , Naomi jak to możliwe ,że żyjesz . Naomi : '''Nie spodziewałeś się . Zrzuciłam z siebie plecak i cześć ubrań , owinęłam go , po czym szybko zrzuciłam kamerę i udawałam wypadek . '''Bobbie : Sprytnie , naprawdę . A paralotnia ? Naomi : '''Tak , ona nie była uszkodzona , tylko wygięta. Udało mi się wlecieć , ale straciłam przytomność przy lądowaniu . '''Bobbie : Tak , to nawet możliwe . Ciekawe . To wszystko co chciałem wiedzieć od ciebie ! Quan : '''Dlaczego .. dlaczego mi to robisz ! '''Bobbie : Ale ,ze co .. Naomi : '''Zniszczyłeś Quana , jego charakter i psychikę ! '''Bobbie : Zasłużyła na to . był zbyt miękki ,żeby stanąć sam do walki . Veneida ; Ha , wojownik , ostatni przy życiu . jakie to dramatyczne .. Quan : 'Bobbie , jesteś jeszcze gorszy niż sam Chris , a on i tak wystarczająco złego już narobił ! '''Bobbie : '''Dla mnie to komplement . I Veneida , moja kochana tak bardzo chciałem cię ujrzeć ! '''Veneida : '''Sądziłam ,ze jesteś zwykłym pozerem , ale mimo wszytko , dałeś sobie radę. ''Veneida podchodzi i wystawia rękę przez kratę . '''Veneida : '''Może teraz mnie uwolnisz i dasz mi wygraną . '''Bobbie : '''Z chęcią , ale nie zrobię tego . jesteście naszą finałową trójką , ale jak wiecie finał jest przeznaczony , tylko dla dwóch osób. Dlatego widzowie , zdecydujecie , którą walkę chcielibyście zobaczyć w finale ! Quan kontra Veneida Naomi kontra Veneida Czy Quan kontra Naomi '''Veneida ; Ciekawe , ja chcę z tobą walczyć ty mało podstępna dziewczynko , widać ,ze nie różnimy się od siebie. Też potrafić kłamać z nut .. Naomi : '''Nie jestem taka jak ty ! I nigdy nie będę ! '''Veneida : Zobaczymy . Bobbie : A przy okazji . Dałem Quanowi nową broń ,więc łapcie ! Rzuca w stronę Veneidy dwa długie miecze z czarnym paskiem na końcu .. Veneida ; Hahaha ! Słodkie są te mieczyki , aż lśnią i czekają na świeżą krew .. Rzuca w stronę Naomi Naomi : Co to jest ? Pazury i Jojo .. Ekstra .. Quan : 'Ah .. moja głowa .. ''Naomi spojrzała na Quana i z wielkim smutkiem pokiwała głową . '''Bobbie ; '''Więc kogo zobaczymy w półfinałowej walce ? Dowiemy się tego już niebawem w następnym odcinku Totalnej Porażki Przetrwaj lub zgiń . Klipy specjalne Filmik Fabiusza '''Fabiusz : W imię mojego zakonu i w imię mych braci udowodnię chwałę ideałowi rycerza . potrzebuje silnego sojusznika i wiem kto nim będzie. Jednak nassani to nie zbyt wiarygodni ludzie ,lecz nie bez powodu mają swoją reputację . Zamierzam to wygrać i nikt mnie nie powstrzyma ! Filmik Lee Sina Lee Sin : Aura wskazuje na to ,ze ja wygram i moi bogowie wiedzą ,że być może trafię na wysoką pozycję , ale nie wygram tego. Żywię się nienawiścią do ludzi , i jest pewna osoba ,która to marzenie mi zniszczyła . i mam zamiar odebrać jej życie i udowodnię jej ,że nie powinna była mi tego robić ! Kategoria:Totalna Porażka - Przetrwaj lub zgiń - Odcinki